In some environments it is desirable to allow nodes to enter and leave a network as circumstances change. For example, some nodes in the network may be mobile (e.g. an aircraft, satellite, automobile or other vehicle) and may enter or leave the range of wireless communication links between other nodes of the network. Such systems are termed herein as mobile ad hoc networks. When a node first joins a mobile ad hoc network, the other nodes of the network will typically not know the capabilities of the newly joined node. In some systems, the other nodes of the mobile ad hoc network must learn of the newly joined node's capabilities and levels of interoperability before they can use them. Although some shortcomings of conventional systems are discussed, this background information is not intended to identify problems that must be addressed by the claimed subject matter.